digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravimon (Fusion)
|appears=Digimon Xros Wars |cards= |digivice=Darkness Loader |occupation=Death General of Canyon Land }} Gravimon the Earth-god is one of the seven Death Generals in Digimon Xros Wars. Appearance Gravimon is a depicted as a disproportional humanoid with unusually large hands and very small feet as well as thin limbs. He is covered in a white suit and lightly built armor which also includes his eight tentacles which can act as cannons or manipulators. His eyes are never seen, hidden behind a retangular mask featuring an X mark right at its center. His hair is long and irregular and his chest features multiple black rings to support its clothing and protection. His chest plate bears six of his emblems, representing a gravitational field. Personality Gravimon is both sadistic and a tactical genius, able to see through Mikey's strategies and surreptitiously use his sole weakness, his core, to turn Kiriha into his hostage. His defeat only comes about when in a moment of hubris, he takes the chance to eliminate Mikey, his primary threat, without first securing his core somewhere safe away from the battle. Description After Bagramon obtained the completed Code Crown, he reformatted the Digital World into seven satellite kingdoms. Gravimon, overhauled by the admiral , is installed as ruler of the sixth kingdom, the rocky Canyon Land. Gravimon is served by three Anubismon and his army consists of Centarumon, Cerberumon, Eaglemon, Hippogriffomon, Sagittarimon, Thunderbirdmon, and Wendigomon. Upon hearing that his five fellow Death Generals were all defeated by the Xros Heart United Army, Gravimon had his army assume defensive position to protect his castle where his disembodied core, his only weakness, was said to be safely hidden. Though the Xros Heart United Army stormed the castle and took out some of the soldiers, Gravimon manages to be one step ahead of them and manages to capture Kiriha. Gravimon then brainwashed Kiriha into thinking thatTaiki must be destroyed in order to further his goals. Due to the intervention of Deckerdramon during the battle, Gravimon was forced to take matters into his own hands. He launches an attack at Xros Heart United Army only for Deckerdramon to sacrifice his life to protect them. Gravimon ended up taking on the Xros Heart United Army against and , while Nene infiltrates Gravimon's castle to find his core. However, Gravimon had expected them to try that and reveals that he placed his core inside Taiki while forced digixrosing many of his remaining soldiers to assume his Darkness Mode and overwhelm Shoutmon X7. Forced in removing his heart when Taiki jumped in the way of his attack. Gravimon was powerless to stop Shoutmon X7 and Kiriha from destroying the heart and thus dies as a result. Gravimon's soul was later trapped in Prison Land with his fellow Death Generals and his body was brought back and fused with the others to form He and the other generals attacked Taiki in Prison Land, but were defeated and left to die when their bodies were destroyed. Attacks *'Octa Gravity': Uses his eight tentacles to manipulate the gravity on the battlefield, controlling the opponent's gravity based on the flow of the battle and making them lighter or heavier. *'High Gravity Pressure': Elastically extends both of his arms and burdens the opponent with intense gravity pressure, compressing them to their limit. *'Gravity Bang': Places the Digital World's gravity pressure upon himself until he reaches his limit, then detonates the entirety of his energy all at once in a phantasmal bold move. This forbidden self-destruction technique has enough destructive power to partially destroy a star, but might obliterate Gravimon itself. Although he can regenerate if he waits for many long years, even Gravimon doesn't know how long he will suffer for until he regenerates. Other forms Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Antagonists Category:Generals